How Frodo met the Company
by MouseTalk
Summary: What if, in the world where everyone lived, the Company went to Bilbo's for a party? And what if there was a certain young Hobbit, who finally got to met the only King, he would ever want to put himself under? Well come with me and we'll find out! :) AU
1. Chapter 1

It was going on 4:00p.m. at Bag-End. Bilbo was just putting his full kettle on the fire, when he was interrupted by the ring of his door bell. Bilbo set down his kettle and ran out to the door, as whomever was ringing the bell was getting impatient.

"Yes, yes! I hear you! I'm coming!" Bilbo said, rushing to the door. When he opened it he found two dwarf warriors on the other side. "Balin! Dwalin! How lovely to see you. Come in, come in. Let me get my kettle on the fire." Bilbo said, welcoming his guests in.

"Is your pantry full, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yes." Bilbo replied, now putting his kettle on. "I'm not sure if it will ever be as full as it once was though."

"Well, I hope it is at lease close. I do believe all the others will be coming too." Dwalin said flatly, now going for the cookie jar.

Bilbo froze in his steps and turned to face them, "All of them…all…thirteen of you…?" Some of them had stopped to visit before. He had seen most of them again, but he had not seen all thirteen at once except on the day…well the day he left the Lonely Mountain behind, eight years ago.

"Aye." Balin replied, "I-I hope its not to sudden…we probably should have sent you a notice…I'm sor-" but he was cut short by the massive grin on Bilbo's face and the holler he yelled. He yelled so loud, even stone cold Dwalin jumped…slightly.

"All thirteen! I haven't seen all you in so long! Oh what a joy!" Bilbo was practically jumping for joy at this point, "Thorins coming too, right? Oh I do hope Fili and Kili make it out here. Oh and I would love to hear how Bifur and Bofur are doing. Did they ever start that toy shop? I know how much they wanted to. And Bombur. He is probably the same as the last time I saw him." Bilbo was going on and on about everything and anything he was excited for. He set the kettle over the fire, got out the dishes, and ran to the pantry and back a couple times, all while rambling. Balin could hardly contain his laughter and Dwalin had a huge grin across his face. "Oh and I last saw Ori and Dori when they were traveling to the Iron Mountains…well for what I can't quite remember. I do hope Nori hasn't been getting into to much trouble these days. You know, with his 'talent'. Oh and I found the coin pouch Gloin thought he had lost when he was last here. I'm sure he'll be happy to get that back. And I think I found a much better horn for dear Oin down at the market place the other day. I do hope he will like it."

Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo all sat in the kitchen and talked for an hour, waiting for the rest of the company to arrive for dinner. Then Dwalin got up and moved to the living room to smoke a little whilst Balin and Bilbo still talked about the old days. As he was standing by the fire, the front door opened, and in stumbled the smallest Hobbit he had ever seen. When the small Hobbit boy saw Dwalin, he froze in his steps and starred at the massive Dwarf.

"Aye, Master Hobbit, who is this little laddie?" Dwalin asked.

Bilbo quickly jumped up and ran over to the Hobbit boy, "This is my nephew, Frodo Baggins." Frodo didn't say anything, just starred. "Frodo, this is Dwalin and Balin. They were part of the Company." Now Frodo's interest peaked, two of the actual Dwarves that had gone on all the adventures Uncle Bilbo.

Balin got up from his chair and walked over to Frodo, "Balin, at your service." He said with a bow. He assumed the boy probably already knew that he was at his service, but Balin wanted to see what his response would be.

Well Frodo stood up straight and bowed, saying, "Frodo Baggins, at yours." When he straightened again he smiled ever so slightly.

"Ah. Ya have thought the lad well." Dwalin said, smiling down at Frodo.

"I do my best." Bilbo replied, bending down to Frodo's level now. "Frodo, we are going to have a party tonight. All of your Uncle's old friends from the Company are coming."

"Including King Thorin?" Frodo asked, very intrigued at the thought of getting to meet all of the Company.

"Yes, I do believe Thorin will be here. That is why I want you to go wash up and put you nice red shirt on. Okay?" Frodo nodded and response and was off.

"Wonderful boy ya got there. Hes your nephew, is he?" Balin asked as they all sat in the living room.

"Yes. My nephew. Good lad. Stays out of most trouble. Well unless he is with his two friends Meridoc and Periggan. They get into all sorts of mischief then." Bilbo said laughing.

"Is he here to visit, then?" Dwalin asked. Bilbo's laughter died down quickly and he starred into the fire.

"No…he lives with me. His parents…my sister and her husband died about two years ago now. Frodo was only five when it happened." Bilbo looked up from the fire, "So I took it upon myself to raise the boy. So I brought him from Buckland and he had been living with me."

Then their conversation shifted and they were talking about the old days again. But what they didn't notice, was the small little Hobbit, sitting around the corner, listening to their conversations. He was being very quiet, and even the great ears of a Hobbit would have a hard time noticing he was there.

He was assessing their guests. 'So…this is the great Balin, eh?' Frodo thought to himself. 'The adviser of Thorin Oakensheild. How on Middle Earth did he get to the Lonely Mountain? He looks to old for an adventure!' Frodo thought, whilst peering around the corner at the old, white dwarf. 'Then again, I'm pretty sure Dwarves age different…maybe he isn't that old…just old looking.'

Then Frodo peeked around the corner again and looked at the other Dwarf, sitting across from Bilbo. 'I think Mister Dwalin was the guardian of King Thorin…' Then Frodo looked over to all the weapons that were under his hood, up against the wall. 'Hm. I can see why. He looks pretty scary…and probably fights pretty hard too…I wonder if Mister Dwalin could teach me how to fight…'

Frodo looked over at the weapons again. Maybe it was the way they glimmered in the light of the candle, but they looked so… fun. 'I just want a closer look.' Frodo thought. Frodo slowly started to scoot over to where the giant axe was sitting. They looked like something a total warrior would carry. Frodo quickly crossed the path of the door way to the living room, and ran over to the weapons. He was sure that if they had know he was there, they would have put them in another room.

They way the axe head glimmered in the candle light. Oh how it sparkled. 'Musta just had it polished.' Frodo thought. He held and hand up to the handle and touched it slightly. 'Oh. That's really nice leather.' Then Frodo looked at the head of the axe. There was engravings on it, and Frodo got closer to it to see them. They were lovely.

Just then his focus was broke by his Uncle yelling for him, "Frodo, are you nearly finished?" Bilbo called. This shocked the boy so much, that he tried to quickly back away. But when he did, his large foot caught the bottom of the axe handle and it tipped over and hit the ground with a very loud thud.

Bilbo, Dwalin, and Balin all ran out into the entry way to see what it was that had caused such a loud noise. Although, I wouldn't doubt that they all knew what they were going to see. An all to curious boy, getting into mischief. And that is exactly what they saw. But I don't think they expected to see the axe head sticking out of the floor.

….

Oh my gosh! I know I have a lot of storied going on right now, and I promise I'll finish all of them. But when I got this idea, I just had to write it down. There will be more chapters to this, and Frodo will get to meet all of the Dwarves. This story was lots of fun to write, so I look forward to writing more soon. Tell me what you thought please. Thanks. BYIE!

P.S. If you have read my story called I was in the Goblin Tunnels, I suggest you go and read it again. Not all of it loaded the first time so I took it down and reloaded it again. I should be working now. K thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

After a stern talking to and that bath he was told to take, Frodo came out into the living room again. He was wearing his nice red shirt, just as Uncle Bilbo had told him to. He came out, expecting to see his Uncle still talking with Balin and Dwalin, but instead, Bilbo was talking with somebody else.

Frodo ducked into the corner, assessing the newest Dwarf guest. As he was studying this Dwarf with a funny hat, some noise was being directed towards him. That's all it was to Frodo, a noise. Most likely a different language, but he didn't understand it. But what he did understand was a Dwarf with a long beard and an axe in his head, was standing over him, and making gestures and grunts Frodo didn't understand.

"No, no Bifur!" Bilbo called, looking to see what Bifur was yelling about. "Its okay. Its just my nephew." Bilbo went over to Frodo and pulled him out of the shadows so they could see him better.

"Oh! Hullo there, laddie!" The Dwarf with the funny hat, Bofur, said, bending down to Frodo's level. "And whats your name?"

"Frodo Baggins, at your service." Frodo replied quietly.

"Ah! And Bofur and Bifur, at yours." Bofur said. When he did both of the Dwarves bowed together. "So your nephew eh?" Bofur said, looking back to Bilbo.

"Yes, lovely boy. Stays out of most trouble. Although he did put Dwalin's axe through my floor earlier tonight." Bilbo responded by glaring at Frodo then nodding to the split in the flooring of his entry way.

"Ah, I'm just glad the lad wasn't hurt." Dwalin said, walking in with another Dwarf behind him. He was a very, very fat Dwarf.

"Oh!" Bofur said, moving to the fat Dwarf, "This tube of lard, it my brother, Bombur. Bombur, this is Bilbo's nephew, Frodo."

Bombur set his plate of food on the nearest table and bowed to the best of his ability, "Bombur at your service."

Although Frodo was very tired of saying it at this point, he said again, "Frodo Baggins at yours."

"Your nephew looks a lot like you, Bilbo." Said Bofur, looking back and forth in between the two. "Got the curls just like you!"

"I do believe every Hobbit has curls, Master Bofur." Bilbo said, now turning to feed the fire. "At least every good Hobbit should."

"What dose that make Sam?" Frodo said, slightly offended for his friend.

"Well Samwise had curls when he was a baby, so I do believe that counts. Hes just growing out of them now." Bilbo said, quickly trying to un-offend his sensitive nephew.

After a while Frodo sat down in the corner that he had first slipped into. He watched as the now five Dwaves and his Uncle talked. They talked for a long time too. Always about the old days. Frodo was thinking about how his Uncle had described the last time the Dwarves got together at his house.

'I wonder if we'll have a food fight tonight.' Frodo thought to himself. 'That would be fun…I don't think I've ever had a food fight…besides that one time I threw a potato at Pippan's head and instead his Sam…I think he is still cross with me for that.'

Frodo looked around at his Uncles newest guests. 'Bifur looks kinda scary.' Frodo thought, looking into the corner opposite of him, where Bifur sat, whittling a piece of wood. 'I wonder how he got that axe in his head. Probably some fierce battle…or…someone kicked the handle of the axe and it went into his head…' Frodo cringed remembering what he had done not to long ago.

Then Frodo turned to the Dwarf with the funny hat who was talking to Bilbo, 'Bofurs hat looks really…warm…I wonder if he would let me try it on. Then again, Uncle told me he never took it off. How could he have never taken it off? His hair must be very dirty under there.' The thought of bad hair was never one that Frodo liked. He liked his dark brown curls, and he liked them clean. 'But Mister Bofur looks very nice all the same. He laughs really loud too.'

Frodo again turned to the fattest Dwarf there was. Bombur sat in a chair, with a plate of food on his fat belly. 'I thought Mister Balin would have had a hard time getting up to the Lonely Mountain, but Bombur must have had an even harder time! Why hes so fat, that if he had slipped on the slopes of the Mountain, he might have just rolled back down like a ball!' Frodo thought, smiling to himself. 'But I don't think the great Thorin Oakensheild would have let him come if he wasn't also a good fighter. Maybe he runs into people with his tummy.' Frodo smiled to himself again, but was pulled out of it by his name being called.

"Oi, laddie!" Bofur called to Frodo. Frodo stood and went over to him. Bofur pulled out a chunk of wood and a knife from a pouch he carried. "What is your favorite animal?"

"Umm…" Frodo thought about it. "I like…foxes." Frodo replied.

"Ooo! Good choice." Bofur said, immediately working on the wood, "Foxes are quick and sneaky. They can go unheard through a forest full of fallen leaves. Kinda like Hobbits themselves." Bofur smiled at Frodo, "But they can be very tricky little things. I was out camping with my brother once and a fox came in the night and stole our breakfast. And there is nothing worse than listening to your brother whine of hunger as you walk home."

"Oi! Its hard for me to go without!" Bombur cried in his defense.

"Yes Bombur, we know." Balin said. Everyone laughed, including Bombur.

"Besides Bofur, I still think it was just a coon." Bombur said again.

"Nu it wasn't Bombur! It was a fox! I saw its tail!"

"You do realize their tails look almost identical."

"Oh! Careful everyone! Bombur is using big words again!" Everyone laughed at their brotherly jousts. Going back and forth till, before you knew it, Bofur was done carving. "Here ya are Frodo." Bofur held out the wooden little fox.

The fox was perfect from all angles. Everything about it was perfect in detail too. How Bofur managed to make it so fast and so well, not even todays best whittlers could tell. Frodo looked it over, amazement shining from his face.

"How 'bout we put your name on it, eh?" Bofur said. Frodo nodded and handed him back the toy. Bofur carved out scribbles and lines. When he handed it back to Frodo, Frodo looked confused. He couldn't read what Bofur had written. "Its Khaz-dul. Our ancient language." Bofur said nodding to Bifur, "That is your name in Khaz-dul."

Frodo's face shinned with excitement as he quickly went and showed it to his Uncle, "Thank you Master Bofur. Thank you very much." Frodo couldn't help himself, he ran into Bofur and gave him the biggest hug that his little arms could.

Bofur laughed and returned the hug, "Why your very welcome, Master Frodo."

Bofur didn't know it, but Frodo treasured that toy. He carried it for the rest of the night, then put on a respective shelf. He hardly let anyone touch it. That was his toy, specifically made for him, by one of the Dwarves from the Company of the great Thorin Oakensheild.

….

Yaay! This chapter is specifically for my friend Moose who is a huge fan of Bofur! But then, who isn't? Thanks Moose for helping me decide on what animal is Frodo's favorite. I hoped you guys like this, cause I really do. Don't worry, Frodo will get to meet Throin…last. Cause I'm just that evil… *evil grin* So if you guys liked it, or didn't like it, let me know with reviews. But please remember to sign in so we can talk! Thanks. Ttyl. BYIE!


	3. Chapter 3

Now the sun had set, it was only a matter of time before the other Dwarves would show up. Bilbo was brimming with excitement at the thought of them all together again. Bilbo took little Frodo into the pantry and began setting aside things for breakfast the following morning. Bilbo knew he would need to do this, or there would be thirteen hungry Dwarves at Bag-End the next morning.

"Are you excited Frodo?" Bilbo asked, accepting the basket of eggs from Frodo.

"Yes Uncle. I am! Do you think we'll have a food fight tonight?" Frodo asked.

Bilbo stopped and turned to his nephew, "Now Frodo, I'm not sure if we will. But I don't want you starting and/or participating in any of that. You understand?"

"But what if they do start? Then can I join?" Frodo questioned again.

"…Well…I… maybe!" Bilbo said turning back to his work, "But to be honest, if Thorin shows up with the rest of them, I don't think there will be a food fight."

"Why not? Is he to Kingly for a food fight?"

"Well, I don't think a King that still got into food fights would be highly respected by his people. That would just be silly!" Bilbo laughed. But Frodo didn't laugh back.

'What if Thorin doesn't like me cause I'm just a little kid?' Frodo thought to himself, 'What if he is to Kingly to talk to me? I really hope he likes me!'

"Come on Frodo, be useful." Bilbo called out to his nephew. "Now be a good lad and bring that chicken to the kitchen and I'll cook it up." Bilbo nodded towards a sack on the lower shelf and then walked out of the pantry with other raw meat in his arms.

Frodo quickly went and tried to pick up the raw chicken in the sack. Frodo went to get underneath it, but it was far to heavy for such a little Hobbit like himself. "How big was this thing? It must weigh as much as one of the Proudfeet's ol' turkeys!" He tried to pick it up again, but only lifted it slightly before it fell back down on his fingers. Poor Frodo held back his pained scream and he pulled his squished fingers out from underneath the bird.

One would think he would go tell his Uncle that it was to heavy for him, or get one of the strong Dwarves to help him. But this is Frodo Baggins, and he was determined to do this by himself. He would be strong, just like the great Thorin Oakensheild!...or he would at least try to be.

Little Frodo grabbed the top of the sack and pulled on it with all his strength. After a little while of pulling, he managed to get it off the shelf and it thumped onto the floor. He pulled on it again, dragging it slowly across the floor. Slowly he made it out of the pantry, and out to the hall. When he got out into the hall, he looked it up and down to make sure no Dwarves were around to see what he was doing. When he thought the coast was clear, he grabbed the bag again and started pulling. He pulled the bird into the dinning room across from the pantry. Then he would make a B-line to the kitchen.

Halfway through the dinning room, the sack caught on a floor board and wouldn't move anymore. So Frodo pulled harder on the bag. But still, it didn't budge. So he tried pulling harder. But it still refused to move.

"Come on ya stupid chicken!" Frodo said in a grunted whisper. Now he was pulling against it with all his weight.

Then, as Frodo was pulling as hard as he could, the top of the bag ripped clean off, sending Frodo flying back. When Frodo fell, he fell against one of the legs of the table, knocking the air out of him. He was glad it did though, he didn't want to cry in front of the Dwarves.

Frodo sat against the leg of the table for a while, just starring at the bag that was seemingly impossible to move any farther. Just then, two huge boots walked behind the bag he was starring at. Frodo looked up to see a Dwarf with a bright red beard looking down at him and the bag.

" Do ya need some help, laddie?" the Dwarf, Gloin, asked. Frodo, admitting defeat against the chicken, nodded his head in reply. Gloin bent down and picked up the bird, and even he grunted at the weight of it. "Its as heavy as a turkey, ain't it?" Again Frodo nodded in reply. Both of them walked into the kitchen were Bilbo, and some other Dwarf were cooking all the meat he had taken out earlier.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Bilbo asked Frodo.

"Well ya did send him to fetch the heaviest chicken I've ever held." Gloin said in Frodo's defense.

"What? It was a small little thing." Then Bilbo looked into the sack that Gloin had happily set down. Then Bilbo laughed at what he saw. "Why my dear Frodo! You brought out the turkey ol' Proudfoot got me. That's why it was so heavy!" everyone around laughed, including Frodo.

"Well then I guess we're having turkey, cause I'm not going back for the dang chicken!" Frodo said, slightly annoyed, but also to make everyone laugh even more. And it worked. He had everyone clutching their stomachs for air.

A little while later, Frodo sat in the kitchen. He would get whatever ingredient his Uncle and Oin would call for. But right now he sat inspecting the two newest Dwarves to the party. 'Mister Gloin,' Frodo thought, 'looks very strong. I think Uncle said he was the banker of the Company. Why would they need a banker though? Weren't they just going to reclaim their Mountain?' Then Frodo thought about the contract his Uncle had signed nine years ago. He had probably read the thing a dozen times over. He remembered they all would get fourteen percent if the job was done. 'He was probably there to get their fourteen percent straight, and make sure it wasn't fifteen.'

Then Frodo looked at the other Dwarf that was cooking with his Uncle, 'Wasn't Mister Oin the chemist of the group? I do hope he isn't putting any medicine into my food.' Frodo cringed at the thought of medicine. It was the worst to take. Uncle Bilbo always made him take some if he was showing any signs of a sickness. Spoonful of nothing but evil! 'I guess a chemist would be very helpful to have on a quest.

'Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things' Frodo smiled, 'Make ya late for dinner!' He had heard his Uncle tell him that countless times. Mostly because Frodo would ask to go on adventures a lot.

But again, he was brought out of his thoughts by Oin calling him for some ingredient needed to make their very large turkey, taste perfect.

….

I'm really enjoying writing this, so I hope you guys are really enjoying reading it! I would only think that Frodo would really want to go on some adventures when he would hear his Uncle talk about his story. I know I would! So let me know what you think of my story in the reviews. Thanks, BYIE!


	4. Chapter 4

Frodo was looking out the window of the living room. He was brimming with excitement! He was actually going to meet Thorin Oakensheild! But when would he get here? Some of the food was already done, but yet the King Under the Mountain was absent, along with five other members of the Company.

'I wonder if King Thorin has kids. Maybe he'll bring them along with him if he dose.' Frodo thought to himself. 'I would think that being a King would be lonely without someone to share it with. Then again, he dose have his nephews. And nephews are always nice to have.' Frodo turned to his Uncle. Bilbo saw him and smiled, and Frodo smiled back. 'Yes, I think Uncle would agree. Nephews are very nice to have.'

Just then he was touched from behind. Frodo looked up to see Bofur standing over him.

"So you like your fox do ya?" Bofur asked, pointing to the toy fox in Frodo's hands still.

Frodo held the toy a little closer, "Yes, thank you very much."

"Aye, no problem." Bofur pulled up a chair and sat down next to Frodo. Then once comfortable he stretched out his arm towards Frodo. Frodo knew what this meant, and quickly accepted the seat on Bofur's lap.

Once comfortable, Frodo asked "Dose King Thorin have kids?"

Bofur looked down at Frodo, "No. No Dwarflings yet. But I'm not entirely sure there will be at all. He doesn't really want kids I don't think."

Frodo got very worried when he heard this, "Why? Dose he not like kids?"

"Oh no! That's not it at all!" Bofur giggled.

"Well then why doesn't he want to have kids of his own?"

Bofur stopped giggling and got serious. "Frodo, when you are royalty, marriage works different. You are usually told whom to marry. And most of the time, you have very little say on whether you want to or not."

Frodo got very confused. How could you be told to marry someone? "But what if you don't love the person? Do you still have to marry them?"

"A lot of the time, yes. I've known of a lot of Kings whom married someone they did not love. Sad, ain't it?" Bofur sighed.

Frodo nodded in reply. 'I guess royalty ain't all its cracked up to be.' He thought to himself. Then Frodo asked, "So is that why he doesn't want kids? Is because he doesn't want to marry?"

"No, quite the opposite. When Thorin was still a prince, a long, long time ago, he was to marry a young Dwarven princess. And they even loved each other."

"Really?"

"Really!" Bofur said, "But after the dragon took Erebor, Thorin was no longer a prince, and couldn't marry the princess."

"So what happened?" Frodo asked, very sad now.

"The father of the princess, a King, gave her to another Dwarf prince for marriage."

"But the princess and Thorin were in love, weren't they?"

"Aye. But a princess cannot marry someone who is not a prince." Bofur replied sadly, "So now, that he is King Under the Mountain, he doesn't really want to get married."

"Because he still loves the princess." Frodo finished.

"Now your getting it." Bofur smiled, "But its okay. He still has his nephews. Those little devils will take the Throne for him."

Frodo smiled back, "I'm excited to meet them."

"Oh you should be. Those two are loads of fun. And even though they got gravely injured, they still have undying energy to burn. I think you'll get along."

"Do you think King Thorin will like me?" Frodo asked timidly.

"I don't have any doubt that he will love ya." Bofur smiled down at Frodo again.

Frodo got comfortable in the Dwarf's lap again. He was nearly sleeping when he heard the ring of the bell. Frodo peeled his eyes open to look for his Uncle, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. So Frodo sighed and got off of his friends lap, and walked over to the door.

He never like opening the door. It was so heavy for such a little Hobbit. But determined, he pulled with all his might against the door and opened it. On the other side there was three Dwarves. At first the Dwarves didn't see who had opened the door, for Frodo was still very small. Once they finally spotted him, they all introduced themselves.

"Ori." The first one said.

"Nori." The second one chimed.

"Dori." The third finished.

Then all three bowed with a 'At your service'.

Frodo replied, "Frodo Baggins at yours." They all raised an eyebrow at his last name. "Well come in, your lettin all the warmth out." Frodo said, and they all hurried inside.

Just then Bilbo came in around the corner and greeted the newest of his guests. How Bilbo rejoiced at seeing them all. He really did love visitors.

"So wheres the Misses?" Nori asked.

"Huh?" Bilbo questioned. Then it hit him, "Oh! No, no, no! Frodo is my nephew. Not my son." Bilbo moved over to Frodo and put a hand on his shoulder. "No Misses here."

Nori and Bilbo moved to the living room to talk about Frodo, whilst the other two were pulled into the dinning room to help set the table. Frodo followed Dori and Ori into the dinning room. Not to help of course, but to assess the newest guests from 'round the corner.

'I'm pretty sure Ori was the youngest of the Company. For being the youngest, he has quite the beard!' Frodo thought. And it was true. Ori was now proudly sporting a nice, thick beard. It only went down to his upper chest, but he was still very proud of it. He still braided the sides of it and kept it nice. 'I wonder if he knitted all of his clothes.' Frodo thought, whilst assessing Ori's clothes. Then Frodo saw the bag that Ori was still carrying. 'Oh! That must be where he keeps his journal! Oh I bet he could tell stories with it! I'd love to look inside. I'll ask him later.'

Then Frodo turned his attention to Dori, 'Hmm…I have a feeling that Dori is a slight perfectionist.' Dori was straightening and re- straightening all the plates Ori was putting down. 'That could get annoying! I hope he wasn't like that through their whole quest. But maybe that would be helpful to have. Dwarves probably need some type of order when on a quest. He was probably the one to enforce the order…then again…order don't sound like any fun!' Frodo cringed. He hated rules. He thought they were just there to be broken. He chose not to listen to 'no trespassing signs' a lot. Including ol' farmer maggots crop fields.

Then Frodo slipped away to the living room again, where Bilbo and Nori were still talking about…who knows what. Probably the old days, seeing as the was everyone else's favorite topic of the day.

Bilbo was called back into the kitchen, but before he walked away he said, "Now don't you got stealing anything of mine!" Nori merely laughed at Bilbo's assumptions.

'I have no doubt he would steal. Nori is the thief!' Frodo thought, standing in the corner again. 'I wonder why Thorin Oakensheild would want a thief in his party?...but then again, that is why my Uncle went on the journey...to be a burglar. ' Frodo tried to imagine his Uncle stealing anything. It was very hard. Frodo had never tried to steal, so he didn't know if it was hard or not. 'I don't think I could live with the guilt for a second if I stole. Maybe its not hard like that for Nori though. But what I want to know, is how dose he get his hair so perfect? Not a single strand is out of place! That must have been hard to maintain on the quest.'

Just then Nori turned towards Frodo and called for him. Frodo walked over and Nori bent down to his size, "Now, young Master Baggins, how would you like to play a little trick on your Uncle? Eh?"

Frodo smiled a devilish grin, "That sounds like fun."

…..

So…I looked on how many, views and follows this story had…wow! That's really all I can say is wow! Thank you guys sooo much! Its really awesome to see that soooo many of you have read my story! Humble pie be humble. So sense your all here, I'm going to plug my friend, MooseTalk who is a great friend of mine, and the other half of my user name! You should look her up, and check out her amazing fics too. So thank you guys for reading. Its 12 am…and a school night…so…goodnight. BYIE!


	5. Chapter 5

It was fun at first. They would sneak around Bilbo and Oin and take a kitchen utensil, here and there. Then, when Bilbo and Oin would look all around the kitchen for it, and Frodo would put it back when they weren't looking. But soon enough, Bilbo started to figure it out, once he heard Frodo and Nori trying to contain their giggles.

Then Frodo got bold and took a spoon that was right next to Bilbo. He almost got away with it too, but Dori walked through the door and blocked Frodo's escape route. Then, before Frodo could get to the back-up exit, Dori called Bilbo's attention towards Frodo. Dori was really just commenting on how similar they looked. Bilbo turned to look at Frodo, only to see a wooden spoon in his hands.

Now Bilbo was chasing Nori and Frodo round the house, just trying to get his spoon back. Finally Bilbo caught up to his nephew, and tickled him till he dropped the spoon. He released his nephew from the tickle torture and turned to Nori. At first Bilbo glared at him for teaching Frodo his ways, but then they both burst out laughing at how long the joke had gone on.

Bilbo went back to finishing up the meal, Nori went back to the other Dwarves company, and Frodo kinda just walked around. Frodo would do small little tasks to occupy himself, whether it was getting something for his Uncle, or feeding the fire for the Dwarves. He was hungry and needed to keep busy.

"Uncle Bilbo," Frodo called, "when will the rest of the Dwarves get here? I'm hungry."

"I'm not sure, Frodo." Bilbo replied, somehow still cooking. "But they should be here soon. If they're not here soon though, we will eat without them. They should know better than to be late…especially for dinner!"

Frodo turned and walked out of the kitchen. He assumed that Uncle would only wait until he was done, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't be done for about five more minutes. He was wondering if five minutes could take any longer, when he was handed a biscuit. Frodo looked over to see that Bombur was the one handing it to him. Frodo smiled and accepted.

He was nearly done eating when he heard Balin call out, "Hey Bilbo! Ya better hide your dishes! The boys are here."

Then Frodo heard a voice reply, "Ha ha. Very funny. I don't think we could even do that anymore."

Frodo knew who it was! From all the stories his Uncle would tell and retell. He knew who was at the door. It was Thorin's best warriors, and his nephews. Frodo jumped off his seat and went behind his Uncle as they walked to see their newest guests. They rounded the corner, but Frodo stayed behind Bilbo, not really wanting to go through the 'So this is your son?' thing again. When he looked at the nephews of the great Thorin Oakensheild…he saw the opposite of what he expected.

What Frodo saw was one with dark brown hair, and the other had blonde. They looked very strong, like a warrior should. They both carried weapons, like a warrior should. And they both had lots of scars, like a warrior should. But that was expected in a warrior. So what was it that was unexpected?

The blonde haired one, had to carry himself with a cane, for starters. He couldn't walk or stand without it seemingly. Then the brown haired one walked with quite a limp. Favoring his right side. That was not quite what Frodo thought he would see in the warriors of the great Thorin Okaensheild.

Frodo didn't say anything, and they didn't see him yet. He was still trying to take in the fact that they were broken Dwarves. Just then Bofur's words rang through Frodo's head, "And even though they got gravely injured, they still have undying energy to burn." That was quickly made true by the sounds of their laughter, filling the hall.

'Broken, or unbroken," Frodo thought, 'these are still the warriors and nephews of King Thorin.' Then Frodo moved forward so they could see him.

"Well who is this?" said the blonde one. Frodo was so bad at remembering their names.

Bilbo looked down to see that Frodo was standing next to him. "Ah! Fili, Kili, this is my nephew, Frodo."

Instead of saying 'at your service' , the brown one, Kili, walked over and immediately picked him up. "Aye. Are ya sure he is a Hobbit?" Kili said, "I would imagine they would be much heavier with their seven breakfasts."

"Maybe he is growing faster than he can gain." Fili put in. Frodo only smiled. He knew they were really only saying these things to jab at Uncle Bilbo.

"I dunno. Hobbits don't really have far to grow. He like a tiny, Mister Boggins." Kili said, turning to Bilbo who rolled his eyes at mispronunciation of his last name.

"Where is your Uncle? Dinner is done, and we're all hungry." Bilbo asked.

"He'll probably be at least a half an hour behind us." Fili replied. "Something came up before we left so he told us to go on ahead."

"But I don't think we need to wait for him." Kili said to Frodo, "I can see you have already started, eh?" Kili picked off a bread crumb from Frodo's shirt.

"Frodo-" Bilbo began.

"Bombur gave it to me!" Frodo said. Quickly pushing the blame off himself. This caused everyone to erupt with laughter.

"All right all right! Lets go eat." Bilbo said. Then he turned to Fili, "And no walking on my table this time!" Fili only laughed.

Soon they were all laughing and talking. Every once and a while, a piece of food would be thrown, but no food fights had broken out yet. Frodo was kinda glad too. He was sitting in between his Uncle, and Fili. He was talking to Fili about adventures, and the Lonely Mountain, and Rivendell. So he was glad no food fights interrupted them.

Then Fili was called by someone else, so Frodo assessed the warriors, starting with Fili, 'Even though his back is injured, he never slouches. Guess its part of being a prince.' Then Frodo thought of the coat he was wearing when he had first come in, 'His coat is probably covered in weapons. Always at the ready. That's a good quality for a warrior I think.' Frodo looked up at his bright golden hair, 'I have a feeling that he would be the type of person to get very cross with you if you were to pull out one of his braids. Maybe I could get Nori to try.' Frodo smiled.

Then Frodo turned his attention to the younger warrior, 'I bet he got in trouble a lot when he was a kid.' Frodo could feel the sense of recklessness given off by Kili, 'Mister Bofur was right when he said undying energy! I have a feeling he is the life of the party at home too. But he probably doesn't have to be a Kingly as his brother. I guess that explains the bow, wild hair, and short beard.'

"Oi! Ori!" Fili called out, I thought you'd be sporting more of a beard now!"

Dori, always protecting, jabbed back, "Well at least he has more than your brother!"

Everyone laughed. "I'm actually surprised Kili grew a beard at all!" Bilbo called out. "At least now he looks like his Uncle did!" It was true, Kili now had what Thorin once did. Or something similar.

"Oi! Can we not make fun of my facial hair?" Kili called out.

"Why?" Bofur said, "Are ya afraid it will get offended and shrink back up again." Everyone erupted into laughter again.

That was how the night continued…for a little while at least.

….

Thanks to Moose for the Mister Boggins joke. Much better than what I came up with. I am super excited for this next chapter here! If you have lost count, there is only twelve Dwarves at Bag-End right now. So stick around to meet thirteen. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. Thanks for reading, BYIE!


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner had only just started, and already, everyone had stomach pains from laughing so hard. It was a very merry gathering. When a small food fight had broken out, Bilbo quickly put it to an end. If he could help it, there would be no food fights in Bag-End tonight.

Now Frodo sat, eating a roll, when he felt two hands wrap around his middle and pull him back. He was pulled from the table and into the kitchen. Frodo was put down to find the Kili was the one who had taken him from the table.

"Frodo, wanna do something really funny?" Kili asked. Before Frodo could respond, Fili was behind him as to block the view of the kitchen from the dinning room.

It took Frodo no time at all to decide he was in. "What are we doing?" He asked with a big smile.

Fili and Kili smiled back. Then Kili said, "Mister Bofur loves his hat very much, and would never let anyone touch it."

"We're going to take it off his head and hide it." Fili continued.

Frodo thought about this for a moment. "Hmm… how much ale do you think Mister Bofur has had?" Frodo said with a grin. The boys grinned back, knowing what his plan was immediately. Watching a drunk Bofur search for his hat would be funny, but watching a drunk Bofur run after his hat would be hilarious!

"Well, not enough." Fili said, walking…hobbling over to the ale barrel and filling a cup. Then he went out and made noise and set the cup down in front of Bofur, who gladly excepted it. Fili came back in many times to refill.

On the fifth refill, their jokes were almost cut short when they heard Bilbo say, "Hey. Where is Frodo?" The two brothers looked at each other and instantly had a plan. Fili went out again, drawing as much attention as he could. Meanwhile, Kili scooped up Frodo again and put him back how he had found him. "There you are." Bilbo said, "Where did you run off to?" Frodo only smiled though.

About three more refills later, Frodo felt arms wrap around his middle again, and he was back in the kitchen.

"You ready, Young Mister Boggins?" Kili asked. Frodo didn't really know how it was going to go down, but he assumed if he just followed along, he would get the hang of it. Frodo nodded in reply to Kili. "Good Hobbit. Follow me, and be ready to run."

They went through the living room then round the corner to the other entry way to the dinning room. Bofur was sitting near the head of the table again.

"I dunno lads," Kili yelled, putting his hands on Bofurs shoulders, "I think Bofurs had far to much to drink!"

"Wellll iff your darn brufffer would stuup brangin it out…" he paused for a moment, "I would stup draaanken it…" Bofur shook his head trying to clear it, "Dun't worry…I'llll be fine in a minute."

"I don't doubt that, Bofur." Fili said coming up beside him. Kili was slowly backing towards the door way, where Frodo was, and Fili was taking his place. Then they were in position. Fili quickly took off the hat and threw it towards Kili, who then caught it and stood in the door way.

"Hey!" Bofur said, clumsily walking towards Kili. "Give me myy hat back!" Bofur..well… attempted to run for the hat in Kili's hands, but at the last second, Kili slipped the hat on Frodo's head and Frodo turned and ran down the hall. "Hey! Wait just a second!" Bofur said, trying to run after the quick, and sober, Hobbit.

Everyone was laughing so hard watching Frodo go in circles as Bofur followed. Although, now Bofur was beginning to come to his senses again and was gaining on Frodo. Frodo was running quite fast now, and the hat was far to big. So when he rounded the corner from the dining room to the main hallway, it slipped over his eyes. Frodo tried to push it back up, but the mix of laughter and running made it practically impossible. So he kept running. But his running was cut short by Frodo running into something…rather, someone.

Frodo stopped when he heard a deep voice rumble, "Are you alright?"

Frodo didn't need to lift the hat to see who it was that his Uncle had just welcomed in. He looked up and saw a Dwarf with long, brownish black, plated hair. His beard long and well kept. He was wearing nice, clean, soft robes. His weapons were all hilted with gold and silver. But most importantly, on his head was a small, golden circlet. Enough to let you know that the Dwarf you are in the presence of, is royalty. This little Hobbit boy was standing in front of the only King in Middle Earth, he would put himself under. Frodo was standing in front of Thorin Oakensheild, King Under the Lonley Mountain. The King of Erebor.

At first Frodo didn't say anything, he just stood there, wide-eyed. But then Bilbo saw what was wrong. "Oh! Um… Frodo, this is Thorin. Thorin, this is my nephew, Frodo." Just then Bofur ran up next to Frodo and removed his hat off of Frodo's head. "Frodo…what were you doing?" Bilbo asked.

"Um…nothing..." Frodo said, regaining his composer. "But whatever I might or might have not done, it was Fili and Kili's idea!"

Thorin laughed, "That I have no doubt of." Just then Kili rounded the corner. Upon seeing his Uncle, he cringed and went to go back into the dinning room when Thorin called him over. Kili came over and Thorin asked, "Are you two getting the lad here, into trouble?"

"Umm…well… nothing to bad. Just some warm up stuff." Kili said, putting a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"'Warm up stuff'? What dose that mean?" Bilbo asked.

"It means, that by the time we leave," Kili said, picking up Frodo again, "he will know all sorts of mischief to drive you crazy with, Mister Boggins."

"Oh no! I don't need any more mischief than I already have, thank you very much!" Bilbo said, pointing a finger. "Don't you be learning their tricks, Frodo!"

Frodo smiled ever so innocently. Then he reached around Kili's shoulders and grabbed Bofur's hat again. Kili quickly put him down, and he was off again, with Bofur quickly in tow.

Thorin laughed hard at Frodo's cheekiness. He also laughed at Bilbo's face of disbelief. "Oh Master Burglar, you should have learned that it doesn't take long for a Hobbit to start to act like a Dwarf."

…

Yay! Frodo finally got to meet Thorin. I really love writing the for you guys, so instead of being a jerk and ending it here, you'll get to hear more about the party and all the fun stuff that is going to happen. I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Let me know what you thought down in the reviews! Thanks guys. BYIE!


	7. Chapter 7

Even after the dinner ended, they all sat around the table, talking and talking. Some about the old times, others about recent adventures, and there was even talk of future travels in place. Many places in the adventures were offered to Bilbo again, but he would refuse them all, even when they offered to let Frodo come along.

"Oh no, no!" Bilbo said. "I've had my fair share of adventure for now. And I do not wish my nephew to ever feel the need to leave the borders."

"Why not?" Frodo whined from Bilbo's side. "Why can't we go on an adventure together?"

"Because Frodo, they are dangerous and not as fun as there cracked up to be. Trust me." Bilbo replied.

"I take offense to that!" Kili scoffed. Everyone laughed. Fili and Kili had always tried to make the adventure to the Lonely Mountain as fun for the Burglar as possible.

"Yes Kili. At times it was fun." Bilbo laughed, "But no amount of jokes could help the hunger and cold at times.

Frodo shrunk back at that comment. The thought of being cold, dirty, tired, and hungry was not appealing. 'I guess adventures are only fun with the comforts of home.' Frodo thought to himself, '…But I still want to go.' Frodo looked down the table at the great Thorin. He was laughing at the comments Kili was making about one of the more stupid mistakes the Hobbit made. His eyes were brighter than all the candles in the room, his smile was broad across his face, and the love for his Company was obvious. 'Maybe King Thorin will take me with him on his way back to Erebor….'

Just then Thorin turned his attention to the small Hobbit again, "So Master Bilbo, have you been teaching your nephew your burglar skills?" Thorin asked.

"I have no skill at being a burglar more than any other Hobbit would, I believe." Bilbo replied, "Walking silently and quickly is a Hobbit specialty. It is a huge difference from all your Dwarvish racket!"

"We can be sneaky when needed." Nori laughed, holding up the spoon that was previously in front of Bilbo, even though Nori was across the table.

"How-how did you…?" Bilbo tried to figure out how his spoon got across the table without him noticing. The whole table burst into laughter again watching the stumped Hobbit look back and forth between his plate and the missing spoon. But it didn't take to long for Bilbo to put it together. He turned his attention to his nephew, who had a wicked smile across his face.

Thorin laughed saying, "It seems you have taught him more than you knew, Master Burglar." Again, the table burst into laughter at the Hobbit.

Bilbo was about to say something in reply, when Frodo hopped out of his seat and scurried into the kitchen…taking Bilbo's fork with him. Bilbo didn't feel the need to go after the lad. Although, there was no doubt they would have a long conversation about stealing after the Dwarves left.

A little while later, Frodo reappeared behind Thorin, who was at the head of the table again. When he went to reach for a biscuits on the table, he found himself being lifted onto a lap, making it much easier to reach the plate of biscuits. When Frodo turned to see who had picked him up, he was more than a little surprised to find that it was Thorin.

At first, Frodo tried to show how he could be royal too, sitting up straight, along with not immediately shoving the whole biscuit into his mouth like he normally would. But that began to get tiring, so instead he just leaned into Thorin and finished his biscuit.

Frodo loved it when Thorin laughed. His chest would rumble, shaking Frodo too. Slowly, Frodo found himself being lulled to sleep by the beat of Thorin's heart. Before he could though, he heard his uncle calling out to Fili and Kili.

"Oh no! I don't need you two helping me put away me dishes again! Thank you very much." Bilbo said, taking the plates from their hands.

"Why? Afraid we'll throw them?" Kili questioned.

"You could have broken them!" Bilbo cried.

"Brother, do you remember a single plate being even a little chipped?" Fili asked Kili.

"Why no. I don't believe there was one." Kili replied, picking up another plate, throwing it over Bilbo to Gloin, who was on the other side of the door way.

Bilbo tried to stop him, "You know, I don't think your even fit for it anymore."

Kili and Fili dramatized being hurt by the remark, "Why?" Kili asked, "Cause I was stabbed in the heart?"

"Or cause I was stabbed in the back and dropped five stories?" Fili asked, like his brother. Before Bilbo could answer, another idea popped into Fili's head. "Well fine. If we're not fit for it, we'll get someone who is. Frodo!" he called out. Even though Bilbo tried to protest again, Frodo got off of Thorin's lap and went over to Fili, who quickly plucked him up. "Frodo, I think your uncle needs help putting away his dishes, what do you think?"

Frodo took the plate in Fili's hand. Bilbo was glaring furiously at his nephew, who would be so in for it if he threw that plate. "Don't you dare, Frodo Baggins." Bilbo said.

Frodo looked down at the plate then back to his uncle. Maybe it was the pressure of pleasing the Dwarves, or just the little rebel inside busting out, but Frodo looked directly at Bilbo and smiled that wicked little smile again, and tossed the plate across the table to Kili. The Dwarves cheered at his decision, and handed him more plates.

Thorin laughed and pulled a very shocked Bilbo into the corner as to avoid the rain of dishes flying from one room to another. "It seems he is a little more rebellious than you, my dear Hobbit." Thorin laughed.

"Yes," Bilbo responded, watching his nephew throw his plates, "I do believe I have failed him."

Balin laughed from behind them, "Not failed, Bilbo. I think influenced is the better word for it."

"This boy is nothing like me!" Bilbo scoffed.

"Maybe nothing like you are now, but I remember a very brave, and very bold Hobbit on the way to Erebor." Balin said.

Bilbo turned and looked at the little Hobbit in the golden Dwarf's arms, throwing his a hundred year old plates. He smiled and said, "Yes. I suppose your right."

Later that night, once all the dishes were picked up, and put away without a scratch, everyone moved into the sitting room again. Most of them had their pipes pulled out and were talking, and some were even humming the ancient songs of their people. Frodo wandered in after them, going from chair to chair, talking about adventures with the Dwarves.

"Frodo." Thorin called, "Come over here and sit." Frodo obeyed, and sat down next to Thorin. "What do you do for fun here?" he asked.

"Well," Frodo thought, "I usually play with my friends. We do lots of things together."

"Like?" Thorin asked.

"Well, we play with our toys on rainy days when we're not aloud to go outside. Or we go to Farmer Maggots fields and look for mushrooms…but not often." Frodo quickly filled in, "We play a game called King of the Mountain a lot too." Thorin looked puzzled at this, so Frodo explained, "There is a hill by the party tree, and we all try to climb to the top, and be the only one at the top. At first we would push each other down the hill again, but after Sam got hurt, Uncle said we couldn't do that anymore. So instead, we use sticks. If your touched with the stick, you have to go back down again."

"Are you any good at it?" Thorin smiled.

"Sometimes…it really depends on whether Pippin is playing. He is the smallest, so he is harder to touch with the stick. He wins a lot." Frodo relayed. After Frodo thought for a little while he asked, "What do you do for fun at the Lonely Mountain?"

Thorin was slightly caught off guard at this question. "Well, a game the dwarflings play a lot is Horde hunt." Frodo had never heard of this, so Thorin went on, "They get an Elder to hide certain items around a part of the mountain, and they have to see who can find more of the hidden treasure before everyone else."

"Really!" Frodo thought that was probably the greatest idea for a game ever. He could hardly wait to play it with his friends.

….

So you probably all hate me…yeah…let me explain myself! I went on a vacation to family's house. I thought it would just be a week, so I didn't think I would need my laptop. But slowly the time I spent there became longer and longer. And next thing I knew, I was there for three weeks. But I'm back. And I intended to write like crazy. I'm so full of ideas, because I wasn't able to write. So get ready for some deep stuff, and hopefully enough fluff to rot your teeth. See ya soon.

BIYE!


	8. Chapter 8

The night felt like it could go on forever, and Frodo would have been okay with it if it did. But slowly weariness began to over take him. And the only thing keeping him awake at this point was going from chair to chair, talking about something different with each Dwarf.

"Frodo?" Bilbo called to him. Frodo walked over to his uncle's chair. "Why don't you get ready for bed. Okay?"

"Bed?!" Frodo said, as if it was a foreign concept to him. "Why would I go to bed now?"

Bilbo laughed at Frodo's reaction, "Because, my dear Frodo, it is long past your bed time. In fact, four hours past your bed time." Frodo looked at the clock to find it was going on one a.m. now. Way past his bed time! "You'll have to go to bed some time you know."

"But the whole Company is here!" Frodo replied. "I can't just go to bed!"

"Frodo, they'll be here when you wake tomorrow. They are staying till tomorrow, I made them promise me that much." Said Bilbo.

"But I'm fine! I don't need to go to bed! I still have another half an hour left in me!" Frodo stood up strait and smiled, trying to look as awake as possible, whilst also stifling a yawn.

"Frodo Baggins you-"

"Please Uncle! Pretty please! Just another half an hour, then I'll go to bed."

Bilbo looked at his nephew. He normally didn't fight bed time. Even when his friends were over, so this behavior was totally new to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled at his little nephew and said, "All right. But no more than a half an hour. You understand?"

"Oh yes, Uncle. Thank you!" Frodo said as he ran back to the conversation he was having with Bofur about his hat.

Bilbo smiled fondly at his nephew. Balin's words echoed through his head just watching Frodo's curiosity of everything and anything a Dwarf was talking about. He wanted full details of everything. 'Not failed, Bilbo. I think influenced is the better word for it.' Bilbo thought to himself. 'Besides, I doubt the lad can last anywhere close to a half an hour.'

Well, he wasn't wrong. Frodo didn't last the whole half an hour, but he fought through most of it. Bilbo had forgotten about the time limit actually. Once Bilbo remembered, an hour later, he went looking for his nephew, only to find he had fallen asleep in Fili's arms about forty-five minutes ago. Then they all realized that bed sounded nice.

When Bilbo went to retrieve his nephew from Fili, he stirred awake. Frodo realized he was being lifted he got very embarrassed and insisted on walking to his room himself. Well that lasted about ten seconds, till he fell over in exhaustion. Thankfully Dori was there to ketch him.

Bilbo took Frodo back and went to his room to get him ready for bed, "Seems like you hit your limit Frodo." Bilbo said.

"Can you read me a story?" Frodo slurred out.

"A story? Why? You don't think you have heard enough to fill your head yet?" Bilbo laughed. "I don't know Frodo. To be honest, I can hardly see straight I'm so tired."

Just then there came a voice from the door, "I'll read him a story." Bilbo and Frodo turned to see Ori standing in the door way. "That is, if you don't mind."

Bilbo stood and walked over to Ori, "No no. If you can still see straight then be my guest. My old eyes just don't like to work at the late hours of the night like this." Then Bilbo turned to Frodo who was sitting on his bed now, "Is it okay with you, Frodo?" Frodo smiled and hopped under the covers. Ori smiled and pulled out his journal, pulling up the chair next to Frodo's bed.

"Today," Ori began reading, "was the thirtieth day since we set out from Mr. Baggins home. The events that occurred were minimal and not important. Dwalin stubbed his toe when he took off his boot, I thought he was going to hit the person closest to him, which was Kili. But Balin was quick and pulled Kili away from Dwalin in time for him to swing. Dori always said Dwalin was really sensitive inside, I guess he was right." Frodo laughed as Ori flipped a few pages and continued.

"Today was the thirty-ninth day since we set out from Mr. Baggins home. We nearly had a catastrophe today. As night was drawing near, we stopped. But when Gloin and Oin were told to make a fire, they could not seem to locate their tinder boxes. After a while, Gloin got very upset and began to think that me, Fili, and Kili had taken them as jokes. But whilst he was trying to get us to confess to something we did not do, Thorin found the boxes a little ways back on the trail we were riding. But Kili thinks that Thorin took it just to watch Gloin get mad at them. I doubt it though…but Thorin was smiling when he Gloin got very frustrated at us…." Ori looked up to see if Frodo was awake still, only to find the little Hobbit starring right at him, waiting for the next story. So Ori went on.

"Today was the fifty-first day since we set out from Mr. Baggins home. There was a point in the day where the roads got rough and bumpy, and for the sake of the horses ankles, we were forced to dismount and lead them. All was going fine till Mr. Baggins slipped and fell. The sound his ankle made was one I am now unable to describe. The closest I can get to describing it though, was possibly the sound of a large branch being snapped in two very quickly. But Bilbo was much stronger than we all expected him to be, he did not yelled out and hardly letting a tear fall from his eyes, even though the pain was obvious."

"Uncle never told me this story!" Frodo cried out. He was very worried for his uncle.

"Well I do not think he enjoyed it." Ori replied then continued his story. "Oin looked over it and said it was broken, but not badly. As long as he avoided using it, it should heal in three weeks tops. We were worried for the ponies still, but Thorin thought that Bilbo was light enough, and the pony should be fine. Mr. Baggins says he is feeling better now that Oin gave him an elixir for the pain, but I'm not sure if I believe him. He seems to be in much more pain than he is letting on. It turns out that Hobbits are much stronger than we all had previously thought. He has certainly gained my respect. I was of no use when I broke my arm once as a dwarfling."

"So he got better?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, Frodo. Bilbo got better much faster than we all thought he would." Ori said.

"Ori…will you read me one more…?" Frodo asked from underneath the covers. His eye lids were only half open now, and struggling for that much. So Ori flipped the pages again, figuring that one more story should do it.

"Today was the eighty-fourth day since we set out from Mr. Baggins home. I do believe that Fili and Kili got restless tonight, and I should count it lucky that I still have this book in my possession. They started shoving each other about here and there, when Dwalin said that he thought Fili could take Kili if they were in a fight. Kili, feeling obligated to show his strength, shoved Fili hard and pushed him to the ground. They then 'messed' about like this for a good twenty minutes till they got to close to the fire. Fili tried to move away from it, but Kili shoved him backwards into it, setting the fur on his cuffs a blaze. They were quickly put out, but not before an ember from the fire was kicked onto the bag I carry this book in. That fire was also quickly put out. The scolding Kili got from Throin was-"

Ori was cut off by the sound of little snores. He looked up to find that Frodo gave into his weariness, and was now sound asleep. Ori smiled at the sleeping Hobbit and quietly stood and left the sleeping boy to his dreams of adventures and heroism.

…

Hullo. I thought I owned it to you to try and write the rest of this story faster than before. Ya know, with the whole "not writing for three weeks" thing…yeah…sorry about that again. Just a small side note, the reason I wrote this little Ori feel, is cause I didn't feel like I gave him enough time before, and I love Ori. I mean his whole "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt. But what do I do with my plate?" was adorable! All of the stories came out of me own head too.

Anyways. Why don't ya be a dear and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I would love to hear what ya liked and/or what you thought I could have done better. Thanks.

BIYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Frodo was standing in the dark. So dark he could hardly see his hand in front of his own face. He was standing on something cold and hard, and was totally alone. He didn't know where he was, but he felt very afraid to call out for anyone. He felt as if there was a dark being, hiding in the shadows, waiting to pinpoint Frodo's location if he called out. But even though it was against Frodo's better judgment, he could never stop himself from calling out for his uncle. The second he would, a red beam would be on him. The creature had found him!

Frodo shot straight up in his bed, breathing heavy, and was sweating slightly. He would blame the nightmare on Ori's tales from last night, but he had been having that dream for a few weeks. Even if it would scare him to tears, he would never tell Uncle Bilbo. Frodo thought that the creature was Smaug the Dragon, since his eye gave off a bright red light when open. If he told Bilbo, Bilbo might refuse to tell him the stories again, in fear of scaring Frodo. So Frodo was silent.

He looked out his window to see what time of day it was, only to be surprised by the sun seemingly well into the sky. He quickly flew from his bed, washed up, and dressed. He rushed out of his room and ran straight into Bofur, knocking himself down and almost taking Bofur down with him.

Bofur laughed and helped Frodo up, "Looks like he was in a hurry. 'Haps he was makin sure we were still here." Frodo blushed and nodded in reply.

"Maybe he heard Bilbo cooking." Bombur chimed from the end of the hall way. "That's why I got up."

"I'm flattered, Bombur." Bilbo said, standing in the doorway of the dinning room. "Although I don't think there is much better cooking then your mence soup."

"If ya think that's good, ya should taste some of the other food he cooks." Bofur said.

"Well, maybe we'll just make him cook for lunch today. But for the time being, breakfast is served. My dear Frodo, would you go and wake some of the Dwarves that aren't up yet?" Bilbo asked. But Frodo did not respond or move from his position. He was just standing next to Bofur, starring down at Bilbo's ankle. "…Frodo? Are you in there?" Bilbo touched the top of Frodo's head to get his attention. "Go get the Dwarves up. Breakfast is done."

"Okay." Frodo said, rushing off to do what he was told. 'I wonder if his ankle still hurts him.' Frodo thought to himself. He had never heard his Uncle speak of the time he broke his ankle on the way to the mountain. 'That must have been very hard to keep going when your leg is injured.' But he had no time to think of that now, as he came to the first door.

Bifur, Bofur, Boumber, Ori, Dori, Balin, and Dwalin were up. So that left Nori, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin to wake. The first door he came to was Nori's. He knocked softly at first. But when there was no response, Frodo opened the door and went right in. Nori was still in bed, snoring quite loudly. Frodo thought he would make the best of this task. Using the skills Nori taught him the night before, he began to slowly remove the silver clasps of Nori's braids. Removing each one took a little time, but slowly Nori's braids came further and further undone. Finally, when all clasps were undone, Frodo moved to the end of the bed.

"NORI!" Frodo yelled. Nori instantly sat up straight and was on his feet. He was totally prepared to go into hand to hand combat…except the fact that he could not see a thing. All of his hair was around his face, and he disappeared in a sea of hair.

Nori stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what it was in front of his eyes, when the little giggles from the side of the room told him all he needed to know. "You little-" He began, laughing.

Frodo dropped the clasps on the floor and ran out the door. "Breakfast is done!" He called to Nori as he closed the door behind him, laughing so hard. He knew he was gonna pay for that later. As he was laughing Oin passed by him with his brother close behind.

"What are you up to, laddie?" Oin asked.

"Um..nothing. Breakfast is done." Frodo said, trying to smother his laughter. He quickly ran down the hall to the next door. 'Nori is up.' Frodo thought. 'And Oin and Gloin are up as well. That only leaves Fili, Kili, and Thorin.'

The next door he came to was Fili and Kili's. He knocked softly on the door again, but heard no response. So he quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind him. Sure enough, they were both snoring louder than Nori was. How would he go about this one? He suddenly rushed up and jumped a top Kili's bed, cause it was closest to the door. Being mindful of Kili's leg, Frodo started jumping up and down, unable to contain his laughter.

Kili, startled out of his sleep, called out to his brother, "Fili! I'm being attacked!" Of course he meant it now. Kili grabbed a pillow and was hitting Frodo with it, but Frodo grabbed another pillow and was attacking Kili back. But Kili's just awoken aim was no match for Frodo's awake and ready aim, and found himself taking a lot of head shots.

"Being attacked by what?" Fili asked, half awake. He had his back turned to his brother so he did not see Frodo abusing his younger brother.

"This." Kili answered. He grabbed Frodo by his middle and threw him to his brother's bed.

"GAH!" Fili cried, as Frodo started jumping on his bed. Fili also tried the pillow route, but found himself being beaten by a Hobbit. "Brother! Help!" Fili cried. But Kili was laughing to hard he couldn't breathe. "Brother!" Fili cried out again. Taking head shot after head shot by Frodo. Finally Kili managed to stop laughing enough to pick Frodo off his brother's bed. "He should be a warrior!" Fili said, quickly hopping out of bed so Frodo couldn't get the advantage over him again like that. "He has got the aim and the force for it."

Kili, still laughing, asked, "Your probably right brother. Although I have a feeling we disserved it for sleeping in so late."

Frodo nodded saying, "Breakfast is done."

Fili stood in amazement for a second, "You woke us in such a way for breakfast?" Frodo began to think that he had done something wrong as the smile faded from his face. But before he knew it, Fili's dastardly smile came back, and Kili was throwing him again, into Fili's arms this time, Fili caught him and began tickling him.

All of their laughter rang through the halls of Bag-End, so it was not surprise someone came in to see what was going on. Although, Frodo did not think it would be Thorin.

"What are you three doing?" Thorin asked with a smile broad against his face.

Kili turned to answer as Fili was holding down a laughing Frodo, "He woke us with quite a fright Uncle. So Fili is giving him the tickle punishment."

"Well I do believe Bilbo has called, saying breakfast is ready and waiting for us. So if you three crazies would like any before its gone, I suggest you continue the tickle punishment later." Thorin replied.

Fili released Frodo who quickly jumped up and ran laughing out and down the hall. He ran into the dinning room and sat next to his Uncle, who had already started his breakfast.

"My dear Frodo, your hair is probably the messiest I have ever seen it." Bilbo said, shocked. "How on earth did you get it so messy?"

"You told me to wake them up. So I did." Frodo smiled and grabbed a pancake.

….

So this amount of fluff is bad for my health I think. I have a dentist appointment today for rotting teeth. Just kidding. I hope your teeth are still in tacked. The reason a had the pillow fight thingy in there is because…woah…spell check says that "thingy" is a word! Cool! Anyways, the reason for the pillow fight was because that is what I would do when me and my sisters were younger. If I thought it was time to get up, they would know about it. So how did you like this chapter? Please let me know. And why don't you check out my latest One-Shot I did. Its called A Summer Beating, and its about two certain Dwarf brothers.

BIYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast was nearly finished when Nori walked in. He was just standing in the door way looking for the Hobbit. But he was also holding on to a braid that needed a clasp to be finished.

"What took you so long?" Dori asked his brother.

"Well I had to gather all my clasps from the floor after a certain Hobbit boy un-did all of them." Nori replied looking at Frodo.

"Frodo Baggins!" Bilbo said, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at his nephew.

"You told me to wake them up!" Frodo said in his defense. "And now, all of them are up!"

"And extremely late for breakfast, thanks to you!" Bilbo said again.

"Ah, pay it no mind Bilbo." Said Dori, "Its what he gets for being late to the table."

"Did he jump on you?" Kili asked , finishing his fourth plate and considering a fifth.

"He what?!" Bilbo asked, shocked at Frodo's new behavior. Frodo was normally such a lovely, sweet, innocent little boy. Now he was throwing plates, and stealing hats, and apparently jumping on people to wake them up.

"Yeah. Scared the livin daylights out of us." Kili continued. "Completely out of no where! I'll tell you what though, he has great aim with a pillow." Everyone laughed at the thought of Frodo beating the Princes of Erebor, the greatest Dwarvish kingdom, with pillows.

"But where is my last clasp?" Nori called out. He had been completely forgotten.

"Oh!" Frodo searched himself for the clasp. He thought he had dropped all of them when he ran out of the room. But he was wrong. In his pocket he found a sliver little clasp. "Here ya go." he said handing it back to Nori, "Sorry bout that."

Nori finished his braid and sat down at the table, and they all fell into conversation again. But, eventually, breakfast came to an end. Bilbo decided that as payment for the brutal awakening he gave the Dwarves, he had to help wash up.

As they were washing up Bilbo called for the plate next to Frodo. When Frodo didn't hand him the plate, Bilbo looked over to see Frodo starring down at his ankle again.

"Frodo!?" Bilbo called again. Frodo looked up. "What is so fascinating about my ankle all of a sudden? It's the same as it was before the Dwarves got here. So spit it out." Frodo looked like he had something to say, but words left him. Bilbo bent down to his nephew's level and looked him in the eye, "Frodo, you know you can ask any question."

Finally, Frodo found his voice. "Did you hurt ankle on the trip?" Bilbo was truly shocked that this was the question. "Ori read me some of his journal entries last night, and one of them was the day you broke your ankle."

"Well…" Bilbo finally answered, "Yes. I did break my ankle on the Journey."

"Why didn't you say so?"

Bilbo laughed, "Because it was not a very nice thing to have happen. It hurt, and was not fun to try to walk with. Now why would you want to hear about that?"

Frodo thought for a minute. It probably wouldn't have made the best of bed time stories. It wouldn't be as nearly as interesting as a story about Smaug, but he could have elaborated a little on it. But elaboration and all, it still wouldn't have been the best story to have floating in his head as he fell to sleep.

"Yeah…I guess you're right, Uncle." Frodo said.

"Yes, I am." Bilbo said standing again. "Now will you please hand me that plate?"

A while later, all the dishes where clean, but Frodo knew that lunch was not far off again. So the dishes would need to be done…again. But lunch, or the dishes weren't the thought that consumed Frodo at the moment. He knew that after lunch, the Dwarves would most likely leave, and that was a terrible thought. 'Couldn't they just stay for a little longer?' he thought to himself. 'We could restock the pantry again.' But his earlier attempts at bargaining with Bilbo only ended in defeat.

"It is not up to me how long or short the Dwarves stay. It is up to Thorin, so if you want them to stay longer, ask him." Bilbo had said.

But Frodo knew that one dose not simply ask the King of Erebor for more time. To Frodo, that felt like asking a giant to shrink and expecting it to do so then. The more Frodo thought about it, the more he tried to convince himself that Thorin was kind, and wouldn't be upset if he asked. Maybe if he asked, he could find out why they had to leave in such a hurry. He made up his mind. He would ask Thorin if they could stay longer.

Frodo built up the courage as he walked into the room. Thorin was sitting in the chair across from Bilbo. He was smiling and laughing. He looked mighty jolly when he did that, almost like the picture Bilbo would put up of Father Christmas in winter. Perhaps asking him wouldn't be all that hard.

When Thorin caught sight of Frodo standing, looking at him, he extended an arm as invitation for a seat. Of in which, Frodo happily excepted. For a long time, Frodo forgot all about the asking Thorin to stay longer. Instead he got lost in the conversation. The talk about everything and anything. About Fili and Kili when they were younger, Bilbo on the first few days of the Journey, the Troll fight, and even how Bilbo saved Thorin's life on Ravenhill.

However, that all came to an end when Bombur said lunch was done. Frodo hadn't even noticed he had started cooking. This took him off guard, when he realized that he was running thin on time ever so quickly.

When the Dwarves started walking into the dining hall, Frodo stopped Thorin, "Um…can I…can I ask you something?" Frodo asked quietly.

Thorin bowed his head and walked back into the sitting room and took up his seat again. It was if he never moved. "What is it that you would like to ask me, Frodo?" Thorin asked.

"Umm…" Frodo began, swaying back and forth on his feet in nervousness. "Are you leaving after lunch?"

"Soon after, yes." Thorin responded, knowing where this was going. He could just see it in Frodo's little eyes.

"Do you have to leave right after? Couldn't you…stay a little longer…?" Frodo braced for the let down. He could feel it coming.

Thorin smiled and lifted Frodo onto his lap again, "My young Master Baggins, I would love to stay for longer, and am greatly upset that we have to leave so soon, but a celebration must be attended at the Iron Hills. It would be bad form if the Dwarves of Erebor were late, or in weren't there at all."

Frodo bowed his head. As expected, the let down. "Well…can you at least come back on your way home?" Frodo asked.

Thorin smiled his great big smile again, "I do believe I could manage that. Although I do imagine I would have to run it past your uncle."

Frodo was very excited again, they might not be able to stay much longer, but it wouldn't be the last he would see of them! "I don't think he would mind at all! Not one bit!"

"Well, why don't we go ask him. Perhaps we could also see if lunch is still there for us." Thorin smiled.

….

Well…you all probably hate me. Not only do I take forever, but I post something that isn't all to good. Sorry. Let me explain myself. I've been sitting on this writers block for a while now, due to not being in a cute, fluffy mood (only time I can write anything good for this story). I've kinda been in a stressed, worried mood thanks to finishing tenth grade on a very short time limit. So if you think this sucked, that's why. But I had to write to overcome the block. But it would still be lovely of you if you left me a review. Thanks a bunch.

Sorry again.

BIYE

….oh…side note. Me and my friend MooseTalk made a collab page together called MouseyMoose. Its why I'm now MouseTalk. So if you would like to see stories we have written together, and things of the like (including the updated version of A Hobbit and an Elf), you should totally check that page out.

Mouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Lunch came and went before Frodo knew it. Then, one at a time, a group of Dwarves would begin packing their bags. Some, like Fili and Kili, tried to do it in their room or in a corner so that Frodo would not see. But the eyes and ears of a Hobbit, even those of a young Hobbit, are keen. So Frodo heard them all packing and repacking their bags.

Frodo tried to play it off like he didn't notice, talking to the other Dwarves or with his uncle, but he knew what was coming. He knew it would be very hard, but if he could help it, he would not cry. It started with Oin, Gloin, Balin, and Dwalin. They were first to make their way to the Iron Hills. They had their things on their backs and were about to be off.

"Well, my dear friends," Bilbo began, hugging each of them, even Dwalin, goodbye. "you are welcome here at any time. So do stop again."

"I have no doubt we will." Balin replied. Then he looked down to see a young Hobbit looking back at him. Balin bent down to his level, "I wish you would be able to come to the halls of the Iron Hill's some day. I do believe you would have a wonderful time."

Frodo smiled a sad smile, "I hope so too…goodbye Balin." Balin wrapped his arms around the little boy, saying goodbye without words. Balin stood with wet eyes, and quickly turned and walked out of the door.

Frodo turned to Dwalin and saluted him. Dwalin did the same in return, both saying goodbye without words. Dwalin stood there for a little longer before following his brother with teary eyes.

Oin and Gloin were not forgotten. As Frodo turned to them, they bent down and each gave him a hug. Oin stood and said, "Now you be a good lad for your Uncle."

"Yes sir!" Frodo replied. Then he turned to Gloin, "Thanks for the help with the chicken…or turkey…or whatever it was."

Gloin, laughing, said, "You must be a pretty strong lad for getting it as far as you did so quickly. Maybe you could use those muscles in the mines some day."

"Thanks, but I like the outdoors better." Frodo smiled. Then they said their last farewells and were off. It was very hard for Frodo to not show how sad he was, and he knew it would only get harder with each Dwarf. And sure enough, it did.

A short time later, Ori, Nori, and Dori were saying goodbye to Bilbo and Frodo. "But you just came from the Iron Hills Nori?" Bilbo questioned.

"I know," he replied, "but Ori sent me a letter saying that the rest of the Company was stopping at Bag-End on the way to the Iron Hills. I couldn't let them have all the fun without me, right?" They laughed, "Besides, we aren't staying long at the festival before heading back to Erebor I think."

"Well I'm glad you did come. It would not have been the same without you. Although, I'm still not overly enthused at the things you taught my nephew." Bilbo said, putting a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"Oh don't sweat it too much Bilbo. Most of the stuff we did, he already knew." Said Nori. Bilbo glanced back between the two in disbelief, not knowing if this was a joke. But before he could say anything, Frodo ran and gave Nori a hug goodbye. Nori pulled back and stood up, but when he did, he held out his hand towards Frodo. Frodo, to Bilbo's disbelief, gave Nori a coin pouch back. "Your good kid, but not good enough to pick-pocket a pro." Nori laughed.

"Oh really?" Frodo asked, cockily. Just then he held up a single coin from the coin pouch.

Nori laughed, "Ahh, I guess you are good." Frodo went to give it back, but Nori held up his hands. "Its yours. You found it, you keep it."

Frodo smiled and turned towards Dori. "Now listen here," Dori began, "for your Uncle's sake, don't go stealing anything. Ya hear?" Frodo nodded in reply. "Good, because you have the best Uncle any Hobbit, Dwarf, or anyone in all of Middle Earth could ask for-"

"Oi!" Kili said from down the hall, "…Never mind. He is probably right." Bilbo laughed as Kili walked away again.

Frodo turned back to Dori, "Treat your Uncle right, eh?" Frodo nodded again and gave Dori a hug.

Then, Frodo turned to Ori. "Thanks for the stories." He said.

"Well you are quite welcome. Perhaps next time we see each other, we'll get into some of the longer stories in it. How about that?" Ori asked. His replied was a very excited nod which was followed by a hug.

Then they left. That was hard again. To say goodbye to the people that you always wanted to meet was hard on Frodo, but he managed to hold it together for now. But he knew his strength wouldn't hold for much longer, for now Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were getting ready to follow.

"Are you sure ya don't want ta come, Bilbo? You and Frodo would be greatly welcomed among the Halls. Your counted as a hero there!" Bofur tried to bargain.

Bilbo laughed at the thought of being 'counted as a hero'. "Oh, that would be lovely. But not this time."

"Well then some time then."

"Yes, Bofur," Bilbo replied, "some time." Bilbo looked down expecting to see Frodo, but he wasn't to be seen. "Frodo?" he called.

Just then Frodo came flying around the corner with a good sized bag in hand. He came over and handed it to Bombur. "They are the fresh biscuits. They were just the ones done first, so I thought you might want some." Bombur opened the bag to see perfectly golden biscuits. Without words he bent down and gave Frodo a big hug of thanks for the gift.

Then Frodo turned to Bifur and said, "Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukil." Oh he really hoped he said that right.

Bifur, with the faintest of what could have been a smile, replied, "Gaubdukhima gagin yakulib Mahal." Frodo smiled, but he would have to translate that later.

Then, last but not least, came Bofur who was already tearing up. "Thank you for the fox, again."

Bofur bent down and said, "You are very welcome Frodo. It really has been a true delight visiting. And I will come back at anytime I get a chance. Although, I have a feeling I'll be bringing some of the others with me seeing as we all will miss you and your Uncle terrible!" Bofur couldn't help it then as a single tear fell down his cheek. Frodo tried to hold his own in as he hugged Bofur. He couldn't help the tears flood his eye, but he did his best to keep them from falling.

They left quickly, seeing as Bofur was losing control of his tears, and Bombur was not far behind. Bilbo somehow managed to at least appear emotionless as Frodo had to hide his face in his Uncle's pant leg. No tears fell, but he knew that wouldn't last long as Thorin, Fili, and Kili were now preparing their things to go.

All five of them stood by the door. "I'm surprised you didn't break my dishes again." Bilbo laughed.

"Would we ever?" Kili asked, pretending to be offended.

"Yes."

"Yeah, probably ." They laughed.

"But hey," Fili cut in, "this kid has expert aim, so it was pretty easy." He said as he ruffled Frodo's hair.

"Expert aim with dishes and pillows alike." Kili laughed, hoisting Frodo up, giving him a long hug. Even though Frodo was smiling, the tears were beginning to push through. Kili put Frodo back down saying, "Hey, maybe he would be good with a bow!"

"Oh no! You two have already made your examples to my nephew, no weapon will be held by him! At least not in my life time!" Bilbo said.

"Right." Fili bent down to Frodo's level, seeing as it was easier than picking him up. "Well good luck keeping them away from him. Cause the idea is there now." Fili said no more, but gave Frodo a hug. Now Frodo's tears came out of their hold and fell down his cheeks. When Fili saw this he wiped them away, "Don't cry Frodo. We'll be back. Back to stir up even more trouble than before."

Frodo smiled and nodded, but still the tears came. "Promise?"

"Promise." Fili answered, standing again.

"Its been an fun, young Mister Boggins." Kili smiled.

"Likewise, Son's of Durin." Frodo replied. Then they walked out the door, with tears threatening their eyes too.

Then Thorin came up behind him. Before Thorin could say anything, Frodo burst into tears and said, "Please come back! Please say you'll come back too! Please!"

Thorin couldn't help but laugh as he gathered Frodo into a hug, "Yes Frodo. I spoke with Bilbo and agreed to let us stay when we return."

Frodo pulled back and looked at his Uncle, "Really?"

"Frodo Baggins, did you really think I would say no?" Bilbo smiled.

Frodo hugged Thorin again. Then Thorin rose and went for the door, turning to his old friend saying. "Goodbye Bilbo." Then he turned to look down at the little wet faced boy with the widest smile and said, "Goodbye Frodo." And he left.

…

Howdy!

So before you yell at me for such a terrible ending, I do intend to put one more chapter on there. Just something to sweeten the pot.

And more good news, I am done with school and am officially on Summer Vacation! So hopefully that means less writers block, less time in between chapters, and more stories over all. I have lots planned already, but if you would like to add to the load with a suggestion, they are greatly welcomed. So feel free to PM me about it.

But yeah. All thirteen of em…gone….wow. And if your wondering about the whole 'see you on the return journey' thing, that might (emphasis on might) become a short sequel of its own. But like I said, I already have a lot of other things that need writing and finishing, not just on this page. So if it is gonna become something, it won't for a while.

Well please be a dear and tell me what ya thought with a lovely little review. Thanks. BIYE!

~Mouse.


	12. Chapter 12

He was there again. Back in the dark room with the cold floor under his feet again. The darkness was even thicker than normal, and the fear pulsed through him. He knew what was coming next. He knew the red light of the dragon's eye would hear his call and find him. So, instead of fighting the impulse that eventually would just come, he said it himself.

"Uncle!" he cried out. A plea for someone, anyone to find him. For someone to save him from the dragon sitting behind him.

He felt the light crawl up his back as the eye opened. But this time he didn't wake up. He didn't move. He just stood there, looking around at the room he could finally see. It was a room with green walls. It looked like marble. He looked to his feet to see jewels and gold casually laying there. But his thoughts were pulled from the surroundings as the light began to move around.

Fear surged through him again, but he still didn't wake up. Instead he cried out again, "Well if your gonna do somein', do it!" He had no clue what overcame him to say that. Maybe it was the knowledge that it was all a dream, but even that was unsure. Was it really? Dreams were like that, dreams and reality in one. So blurred.

Nothing happened. All Frodo wished for right now was his Uncle. His Uncles arms to wrap around him and tell him it was okay. That it was all just a dream. That there was nothing to be afraid of. But the light just bounced around, swaying back and forth. 'What is he doing?' Frodo thought to himself. The dragon must be looking very funny if he was still making the light. Wait…was the dragon-Smaug- still making the light?

The more Frodo looked at the light, the more it stopped looking red and angry. It began to turn a yellow. A happy glow that looked warm, like Bag-End's lights. The swaying back and forth began to look like a lantern being walked with-no-jogged with more like. But as much as wanted to turn around and see the light, he still felt the fear overwhelming his heart. If it wasn't the dragon, who was coming to get him? Images of nasty orcs he had seen in his Uncle's book flashed through his mind. Frodo clamped his eyes shut, trying his hardest to wake up. But his mind was eased by a voice.

"Frodo?" the voice asked. The voice that was soft and smooth. Warm and inviting. Familiar and well known. It was Bilbo. Of course it was. Uncle Bilbo always saved him from his nightmares, so this was nothing new.

"Uncle!" Frodo turned, finally able to move, and ran up a small hill of gold and assorted jewels to reach his Uncle. There he found the hug he was looking for.

When he pulled back, Bilbo was smiling down at him, "Welcome to Erebor, Frodo Baggins." He said, totally shocking Frodo.

Frodo finally looked around to see where they were standing. He saw seas of precious things, all in walls of green stone. Beauty beyond belief. But what made Frodo the happiest was to look down the hill of gold to see thirteen Dwarves smiling at him.

"Hello Young Master Boggins." Kili smiled and laughed.

"Didn't think you would make it." Fili also laughed. Frodo just realized now that both were standing straight with ease and no assistance. Kili's strange breathing pattern was gone, as well as Fili's need of a cane. They looked younger, brighter, and stronger. But they weren't dressed as princes, instead as warriors and travelers. Kili wearing brown and green, where as Fili was adorned with brown and fur.

"Of course he would come! The lad said he would!" Bofur gently punched Fili. Even Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur looked different. Not just in clothing or grayness of beards, but youth. Bofur's hat was cleaner, Boumber's beard was neater, and Bifur's axe wasn't chipping away that much.

"And we can't forget who got him here!" Dori nodded to Bilbo.

"And we can't forget who told him the tales to convince him to come!" Ori said, timidly, but proud all the same. Which was followed by Nori's laugh. They, like the others, looked younger but still as cheery. Nori's hair was perfect as ever, defying the laws of nature. Dori's red coat he wore was even more red and whole than when Frodo had seen it. It looked like it was in its original form. And Ori was holding his book of tales upon tales, the pages of the book seemed to be less bent and folded and the cover was in better shape.

"But what does it matter. Lets' just enjoy the fact that the lad is here now." Balin said with the approving grunt of his brother. Balin's beard was defiantly a few inches shorter, and the wrinkles were not so out coming. His eyes were brimming with energy, even at a old age…for a Dwarf at least. And Dwalin's hair wasn't beginning to gray round the edges. He looked even more threatening, but that didn't sway Frodo, he knew how much of a teddy bear Dwalin could be.

"And Erebor will be a merry, merry place because of it." Thorin cut in. His smile as bright and jolly as ever, with fewer troubles, but at the same time even more. The silver streaks in his hair were thin but there. He was not wearing the fine clothes of a king, but instead, that similar to what Fili and Kili were wearing. Travel worn, but warrior-like.

"We're really here?" Frodo looked to his Uncle and asked.

"Of course we're really here." Bilbo laughed.

"And we can stay?" He asked again.

"Yes Frodo." Bilbo laughed, "We can stay."

The rest of the dream was filled with joy and happiness. Turning this nightmare into the best dream he would ever have. And later, when he described what he had seen to Bilbo, Bilbo had said that Frodo was not far from what things really looked like.

"You must really enjoy my stories," He had said, "Because that is exactly what they all looked like when I first met them."

Later that day, Merry and Pippin came to visit, so Frodo and Sam went out with them to play.

"So what are we gonna play today?" Pippin asked.

"We could roll down the party hill again." Merry offered.

Sam scoffed saying, "You mean shove Sam down the hill? No thanks. I didn't like that game very much."

"Well then what are we gonna do?" Merry complained.

Then Frodo hopped up from his seat and ran back into Bag-End. A little while later he came back out to his friends.

"Whats wrong? Didja forget your biscuits were cooking?" Pippin joked.

"Nope. I thought of a game." Said Frodo.

"Oh?" Merry questioned, "And are you going to share what this game is?"

"Well," he began, "it's a game I heard of through a friend. Its called Horde hunt."

The End.

…

Howdy everyone. I am going on vacation soon, so I made it my mission to finish this story before I left. Hence the lack of three year wait. . So yeah, I guess this is the end of it all. All the troubles that popped up during this were of no shortage, so I'm honestly glad its over. With that being said, I loved this story. I loved it with a passion. It was a much better coming of fluff than my last go… If you want to know what I'm talking about go look at my story call Not just a snowball, or whatever I creatively named it.

Speaking of which, for those of you who might have looked at my other stories, first of all thanks. Second of all, I will be finishing those that aren't finished. All of the storied I started will be completed. Some people call it perserverance, I call it stubbornness. Same thing. So even if I start something that not as many people as this like, it will be finished…eventually.

Now I'm going to promote two other pages that you should DEFINATLY check out. The first one is my best friend, Moose's page. Its called MooseTalk. She has got some rockin stories over there, and is even beginning to get into Sherlock stories (ship free if your wondering. We don't do that stuff). So go check her out.

Then we, me and Moose, made a page together. We called it MouseMoose. Its got a few things, more to come though. Those things on there will include more Tessaring and Daila stories if you read those. (A Hobbit and an Elf BTW) But if you want the updated version, go the that page for it. All further stories of the like will be posted on that page! So go check that stuff out.

But I think that's about it. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and even just read this story. This has defiantly been my favorite story to write so far. And I have many a plans for even more stories to come. So follow me if you would like to stay updated. See ya'll soon then! (well knowing me it won't be that soon. Lol. Okay, set the date for three weeks. I'll see you then with something.)

BIYE!

~Mouse.


End file.
